


a long, long ride

by Wildcard



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, Dios only appears in flashback, Implied Masturbation, Mentions of blow jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Akio and his car have been through a lot together over the millennia. Who else does he have left whom he can talk to?





	a long, long ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



“I still remember when you were a noble white stallion,” Akio told his car, smoothing his bare hand over the sun-warmed metal. The red paint gleamed under the sun, just as his stallion’s white hair had once gleamed so brightly that it dazzled the eyes of all who saw Dios.   
  
The harness and bridle had been trimmed with gold, red roses plaited into the horse’s mane, and Dios’ seat upon the horse had been smooth and natural. He’d ridden with the innate grace of a born prince, with Anthy’s arms wrapped around his waist as she clung to him and rode pillion. From the hedges, men had watched the horse and women had watched Dios.   
  
Very little had changed since then, except now it was men and women alike who flocked to Akio’s chariot. The horse’s flawless snow- white coat, had been replaced by crimson metal but the curves of the car were no less lovely than the strong curve of his horse’s flank or the proud arch of his horse’s neck. He polished the car with a soft cloth, working it in soft circles, just as he had once rubbed his stallion down with a currycomb.   
  
A prince needed a chariot suited to his royal station. Dios could have saddled the sun and ridden a chariot that blazed golden, but he chose a horse that was fairytale white instead; Akio could have ridden the moon but he chose a car that was red as maiden’s blood. He came heralded by blood, conveyed in a car that War herself would have been proud to steer, and where he came, conflict sprang to life like a wildfire blazing through an unsuspecting forest.   
  
He smoothed the polishing cloth over the windshield, delicately lifting the windscreen wipers between thumb and forefinger to rub underneath them.   
  
“How do you like this form?” he asked. The car was turned off, key tucked in Akio’s pocket, but the engine rumbled all the same in response. Cars were spoken of in terms of horsepower, but there was only one horse powering this car,  – and its power was beyond anything that a mortal-made machine could manage.   
  
“I know,” Akio agreed, admiring the shine of gold trim gleaming in the sunshine. “It suits you as well as this suits me.”   
  
They had both changed, together. The steed had changed to match its master, the master to better match his outside appearance to his nature. The fall of Akio’s hair was as long as his steed’s tail had ever been, and as pale as his steed’s moonlight mane.   
  
More than one of the students at the Academy would like to ride him, Akio knew, and the thought brought a smug smile to his lips.   
  
"Boys are still so susceptible to the allure of a fine ride," he all but purred, leaning over the car and feeling the fresh coating of wax adhere gently to his skin. "Remember how the young farmers would come to admire you? So used to their own stout draft horses - they'd never seen a beauty like you, with your high arches and delicate steps."   
  
The sunshine drenched him, soaking into his skin and warming the car's metal until it held the same heat as a living animal. With his eyes closed, it was easy to remember the awed murmurs of the men that he'd once passed on horseback, identical to the admiration his car always attracted whenever he parked  in public. Often Akio would return to find a host of young men taking photos of his car and eyeing it with open lust.   
  
And why not? His car was lovely, a thing of smooth lines and even smoother curves. Akio made sure it was always spotless, wheels gleaming black as the devil's heart no matter how much mud he'd just driven through.   
  
He couldn't blame the young men for flocking to his car, no more than he could blame a fish for taking the lure.   
  
"But ah, you can carry so many more than you used to," he mused, fingers drawing slow circles against the top of the car. "So many at one time, and me on the hood to boot."   
  
With Akio draped over the car's hood, long legs stretched out and spread wide, he was an invitation to sin that everyone so eagerly accepted. Even as they bent their heads to the task of pleasing him, he could feel the car rumbling under him, the steady purr of the engine vibrating through his entire skeleton to add to the delight of eager warm mouths.   
  
The car's windscreen wipers moved, framing the leather seats inside, and Akio's mouth quirked into a knowing smile.   
  
"Already?" He'd been tending to his car for a while, but he hadn't thought that it had been quite so long. Still, if his car thought that it was time...   
  
The front seat reclined, slow as a strip tease, and Akio set the polishing cloth down He walked to the front door, languid and lovely, and slid into the front seat once the door opened of its own accord. The seats were warmed as well by the sunshine and Akio reclined against them as if leaning into a lover's embrace. Shirtless and slightly sweaty, he could feel the leather tack itself against his skin as he spread his legs wide and dropped one hand down between his legs to caress himself gently.   
  
Music came from the speakers, low strands of folk song in a language he had never cared to learn, and Akio closed his eyes as he lost himself in the sheer sensory pleasure of being exactly where he belonged - behind the steering wheel and in bliss.   
  
"Another - ah - advantage of this form," Akio said lightly, breath catching for a second. "I could have never done this on a horse."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for an interesting prompt! I really hope you liked this.


End file.
